Blood and Blossoms
by AnimationNut
Summary: Adopted from JuneLuxray2. After a painful encounter with blood blossoms in front of his parents, teacher, and fellow students, Danny barely manages  to devoid suspicion. The blossoms leave other effects and his blood test results aren't helping matters.
1. Stupid Flowers

**I know, I know. Why am I doing another story? Well, it sounded interesting is all. And I am almost down one of my stories, so I figured it would be ok for me to start another one. I do not own Danny Phantom. This first chapter was written by the wonderfully talented JuneLuxray2. The rest of the story will be by me. I'm just adopting it :P**

**Adoption rules:**

**1. Cannot turn into AU or OOC characters.**

**2. Danny cannot get a blood test and have it come out 'half ectoplasm and half human blood'. He can, however, get a blood test without those results.**

**3. Do not turn it into a tragedy; no one can get killed.**

**4. Danny can be revealed as a half ghost to his parents ONLY if you want.**

**Stupid Flowers**

There was a flower festival at Casper High. The Phantom trio looked around at the beautiful arrays of flowers in curiosity as they wandered around the behind of the high school, where it was taking place. Maddie and Jack Fenton were supervising for ghosts. As the trio passed by, Maddie waved to Danny. "Hi sweetie!" she called. Danny blushed and waved back, embarrassed. His father cast him a wink, and Danny kept moving on.

Some venders were looking over some odd flowers they had received from their shop to show with curiosity. They had never seen anything like them before- purple canes, dark red blossoms. Thorns adorned them. They shrugged and put them on display, figuring it was some hybrid flower- they had no knowledge a ghost had sabotaged the shipments on the way there so it had blood blossoms instead of roses they were supposed to get as a sick prank- the ghost had used a special wrap around the blossoms to be able to move them, then fled with the roses to give to his own beloved ghost lover.

Danny hadn't even noticed the blossoms when Sam stopped short and poked Danny. He looked over, winced at seeing the blossoms, and was about to turn around, when:

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" A familiar voice echoed in the ears of the group as the Box Ghost burst out of the stand with the blossoms, sending them flying. He gasped as one hit him in the face. He fell down with a shout of pain, long enough for Danny's parents to rush over and capture the ghost.

Danny was not so lucky. _Five_ blossoms came at him and his friends. His friends gasped as their friend fell over, red smoke beginning to arise from his body. He shook with shocks of red electricity that ran in his body.

He screamed involuntarily. Everyone looked over to see the blossoms also affecting Danny as well as the Box Ghost. There were gasps. Danny knit his eyes tight in the excruciating pain and tried not to scream as he grit his teeth tight. He swore he felt his father, judging by what felt like a large hand, roll the boy over. "Danny!" the voice sounded very faint and far away.

"HELP!" was all he was able to shout. There was a pause for a few minutes- a few more minutes of pain- and then it began to dull away, though it left him very sore and almost unable to move. That attack of the blood blossoms was longer than the last time, and made him much weaker. He cracked his eyes open to see Tucker with bits of the blossoms left around his mouth, his parents standing over him with worried expressions, and a number of other students who were trying to get a look over at him. Danny gasped.

"Thank you..." he said, exhaling sharply. Sam sighed and turned to his parents.

"You see, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton...the thing about Blood Blossoms are...not only are ghosts affected, some humans can be just as badly injured. That ghost was hit by one. Danny was hit by _five_. He was probably in horrible pain. Were you, Danny?" she asked. Danny nodded his head.

"S-so painful." he said, And he was not lying.

"We know this because one time some ghost attacked us and- a ghost hunter used blood blossoms- some landed on Danny, and...it was the first time he ever had such a reaction. This is the second time." she lied. Danny's dad propped the boy up against him for the minute. Mr. Lancer approached with a frown.

"Jiminy Christmas, Mr. Fenton! I've never _seen_ as bad a reaction to any sort of flower that you had. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I advise you take him home for the day. I think he needs to rest. He was under those flowers for a long time." he said. "In fact, perhaps the Emergency Room."

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer. He'll be going to the doctor soon-"

"D-doctor? I-I don't NEED some s-stupid d-doctor." the boy stuttered. His parents ignored him for the moment. His friends helped him get up, then his parents supported him as they walked to the car. Danny began to protest.

"...I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine." he claimed.

"Danny, you were in complete and utter pain. Now, they're just gonna run some tests and that'll be it, and we'll go home. Okay?" Maddie promised. Danny begrudgingly said nothing and leaned back in the seat.


	2. Doctors and Tests

**Doctors and Tests**

Danny nervously rubbed his neck as his parents led him inside the sterile Emergency Room. The pain had subsided considerably, although he was still a bit sore. His mother kept a firm hand on his shoulder, as if to reassure herself he wouldn't collapse on her. Jack was on the other side of his son, and kept glancing at him every once in a while

_At least Sam's story got me out of a tight spot this time. I really owe her one. And Tucker. I know he hates eating veggies._ Danny was filled with overwhelming gratitude that his friends had bailed him out. But now he had to face something worse; the doctor.

He normally didn't hate the doctor so much. It was just the routine check-up. The only thing that was hard to explain was his temperature, which was considerably lower than any normal human. He often joked that it was because he was a cold-blooded mammal.

Surprisingly enough, it worked.

But blood tests were a whole different matter. Danny didn't quite know what would happen when the results came out. All he knew was that he bled red blood when in human form, and green ectoplasm when in ghost form. He was seriously hoping the two wouldn't merge together.

Now THAT would take a heck of a lie to cover up.

"It'll just take a moment sweetie." Maddie soothed and gently forced her son into a plush chair in the waiting room.

_Why would there be a waiting room in the Emergency section of the hospital? That totally defeats the purpose of an Emergency!_

Danny then realized these were not thoughts he should be thinking at such a time. He once again nervously ran a hand down his neck and glanced around. His mother was bouncing her knee in nerves and his dad had gone off to look at the magazines.

No doubt one about ghosts.

"Daniel Fenton?"

Danny glanced up as a short man in a white coat and thinned moustache stood in the front of the waiting room, clipboard in hand and beady eyes scanning the waiting room.

"Over here!" Maddie called.

Danny pointed to a teen slumped over in a chair, towel held to a bleeding wound from his forehead. "I think he gets first dibs."

Maddie ignored her son and ushered him towards the office. Danny reluctantly sat down on the steel bench that was covered with tissue-paper material. It crinkled underneath his weight.

Danny gulped nervously and stared at the needle. The doctor flicked it and smiled reassuringly at him. "This won't hurt a bit."

Maddie squeezed her sons hand and Danny closed his eyes. There was a prick in his arm for but a second before it was gone. Danny opened his eyes and tried to see what the blood looked like in the tube but he couldn't see, for the doctor was in the way.

"Well?" Maddie asked anxiously.

"It looks fine to me. Of course, we'll have to do some more in depth research to make sure nothing is wrong. Painfully affected by flowers you say?"

"Blood blossoms," Danny corrected and shrugged. "People always did say I was weird. I'm sure this is nothing."

"What did Sam mean when this is the second time it happened to you?" Maddie asked with a frown.

_Maybe it wasn't such a foolproof plan like I thought. _"It was just this stupid ghost that came out of nowhere and attacked us. I pushed Sam and Tucker out of the way and it got me instead. I forgot some Fenton ghost gear and this other hunter-I can't remember who-jumped in and saved me. He used blood blossoms, and it was the first time I ever have been affected by them. It was pretty painful, but when they were removed I was perfectly fine. A freak occurrence, I think. Only I could be affected by flowers."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Maddie exclaimed, drawing her son into a tight embrace.

"I didn't want to worry you. And like I said, I was fine afterwards." Danny smiled slightly to himself. _I really should have been in drama class._

"Well...just tell us the next time something like this happens, ok?" Maddie let go of Danny and stood up. "Let's go home."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could drop me off at Sam's. Tucker will be there and I want to let them know that I'm ok."

Maddie frowned but nodded. "I suppose so. But the instant you feel any more pain call us up right away, understood?"

"Understood!" Danny mocked saluted and smiled. Maddie waved goodbye to the busy doctor and after collecting Jack the three Fentons left the Emergency Room.

"I can't believe it! We should be on the front cover of _Paranormal Weekly_! Not the Ghost Kid!" Jack raged and angrily tore up the magazine. Maddie groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"That wasn't ours, Jack!" She hissed.

Danny rolled his icy blue eyes and continued walking to the Fenton Van. The good thing about it was that it stood out in any parking lot. No need to waste hours wondering where you parked your car.

He climbed in and slid against the white leather seats. His mind raced with thoughts of what his blood test would contain, and he was panicked on the results. He never really took the time to consider how his ghost half and his human half worked. It just happened. His human side needed food whilst he could go for days without eating as Phantom.

_Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe you're just worrying yourself over nothing._ Danny assured himself.

But then again, nothing was ever easy for him, was it?

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I just realized this kinda ties in with the challenges I issued. Huh. Go figure. Oh well. I like variety :)**


	3. A Distorted History

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P**

**A Distorted History **

Danny waved goodbye and watched the Fenton Van tear around the corner in a flurry of dust. Turning around Danny approached the front door and knocked hesitantly. The door was instantly thrown open and Jeremy Manson frowned at the boy on his front step. Danny could not help but flinch under his sharp gaze, and quickly reminded himself better him than Pamela.

"Hi Mr. Manson. Um...may I come in?" Danny scratched the back of his neck nervously, half expecting Jeremy to chuck him back on the sidewalk and make him walk home.

Jeremy was indeed thinking this, but after a moment disregarded the fantasy and reluctantly opened the door wider. Danny flashed an appreciative smile and hurried aside, slinking past the kitchen were Pamela was baking brownies and ducking down the carpeted stairs and into Sam's luxurious rec room.

Tucker and Sam were lounging on the plush couch, thumbs flying rapidly over the plastic controls. Two metal robots fought it out on the screen, and Danny was amused when he saw that FryerTuck's health bar was over 50% gone.

Sam turned around for a moment to see who it was. Her violet eyes lit up with relief and she leapt from her position, controller flying. Tucker yelped and dodged the plastic projectile and Sam hugged Danny tightly.

"Ouch." Danny winced and Sam quickly let go.

"Sorry! What happened?" Sam asked, moving backwards and leaning against the back of the red plush couch. Tucker stood up and joined the Goth, curiosity shining brightly in his eyes.

"Well...nothing really. They freaked and took me to the hospital. The doctor took a blood test, and yeah, that I'm a bit worried about."

Tucker shook his head. "You really gave us a scare, Danny."

Danny grinned. "I gave myself a scare."

Sam rolled her violet eyes. "We got to focus, guys. Danny's secret could be in major jeopardy! We never quite figured out how his ghost half and human half work."

Tucker scratched his chin in thought. "Well, Danny has super healing powers in both ghost and human form and his temperature is way lower than any average human's."

"And I eat a lot more, which doesn't really make sense considering ghosts don't need to eat."

Sam smirked. "Are you sure it's not just typical teenage boy behaviour?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Funny. I guess it's because I need to keep up my energy and all that. I hope my blood isn't affected..."

Tucker shrugged and plopped back on the couch. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"I guess there really isn't anything we can do..." Sam muttered and sighed. She noticed Danny wincing and frowned in concern. "Are you ok?"

Danny managed a smile. "A little sore."

Sam walked over and carefully pushed his shirt up. She shot a glare when Tucker snickered and studied his back. "Did the doctor check you over?"

"No. He just took some blood and did a routine check-up. No taking off my shirt."

"Well, it's coming off now." Sam gently peeled off Danny's white T-shirt, revealing harsh red burn marks covering his back. She hurried into the rec room bathroom and came back out holding a tube of burn cream. She carefully rubbed the white cream over the injuries and Danny sighed at the cooling relief.

Tucker snorted. "If that doesn't scream lovebirds, I don't know what will."

"Shut up!" Sam and Danny snapped in unison. Tucker burst into laughter and Sam scowled. She finished treating Danny's injuries and put away the cream. "With your super healing, those should clear up by tomorrow."

"Good." Danny rolled his shoulders carefully. "You know, on the way over here Dad was talking about his relative, John Fenton. Why does that name sound familiar?"

Sam ran through her memory bank and finally found the answer. "He was the guy back in Salem times. When we took the Infi-Map, remember?"

Realization dawned upon his face. "Oh yeah. I wonder if we ever corrupted history with that..."

Tucker whipped out his PDA and typed a few words into the Internet search bar. "Let us see. Salem Witch Hunt...strange sightings...wow."

"What is it?" Danny asked and leaned over Tucker's shoulder. Tucker read aloud from the small screen.

"One of the strangest occurrences during the Salem Witch Hunt was when a mysterious man ousted a dark witch with a gloomy appearance. She was tied to the stake and ready to be burned, but an odd sorcerer with white hair and bewitched green eyes swooped in-literally-and saved her. John Fenton, the witch slayer at the time, spread blood blossoms around the witch so she could not be saved. A boy with four eyes came forward and cleaned up the blossoms, and the three beings were never seen again. This has all been recounted by the many ancestors of John Fenton."

Danny scowled. "Great. We made history. Clockwork is going to kill me."

"Technically, he already would have." Sam pointed out. "He knows everything, remember?"

Tucker pocketed his PDA and frowned. "So...what did you tell your parents?"

"I just told them a ghost attacked and I shoved you two out of the way. The ghost was going to kill me and a mysterious ghost hunter jumped in and saved me with blood blossoms. Well...sort of saved me, considering I can be affected and all."

Sam sighed. "I hope nothing goes wrong with the blood test."

"You're telling me." Danny muttered. Nerves and panic flared once more in his stomach. Needing a distraction, he grabbed a controller and powered the game up again. "Come on Sam. Let's get playing before your mom realized your dad let me in and kicks me out."

**Kind of a filler chapter, if you will. Review please :)**


	4. Results

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P **

**Results**

Maddie hummed as she bustled about the kitchen, putting away dishes and swiping the table with an old dishcloth. The phone rang and Maddie paused in her cleaning duties and took the phone off of its holder. "Fenton residence, Maddie speaking."

"Mrs. Fenton, the results of your son's blood test came in."

"How are they?" Maddie asked; eyes slightly wide in nervousness.

"Well...it's quite unusual. There seems to be...flecks of green ectoplasm in your son's blood. I know you're ghost hunters, so I was-"

"Ectoplasm?" Maddie shrieked. "How can there be ectoplasm in Danny's blood?"

"That's what I was about to tell. Since you and your husband are ghost hunters, we think that-"

"A ghost is controlling my son? You're right! My poor baby!" Maddie hung up the phone and rushed into the living room, snatching the keys off of the hook. "JACK! We have to go save Danny!"

"Why?" The large man stumbled into the room with a piece of fudge in his hand.

"His blood has traces of ectoplasm in it! That can only mean a ghost is infecting our baby boy!" Maddie was on the verge of hysteria. Jack followed his wife out the door, lugging the Fenton Fisher behind him and the fudge clamped between his teeth.

...

Danny shuffled down the sidewalk, the streetlights dimly lighting his way. Tucker had left and offered him a ride, but Danny needed to take a little walk to sort his thoughts. "I wonder if my results came in yet..."

_Do you think you have anything to worry about?_

Before Danny could think of a response the white Fenton Van screeched to a stop beside him. Danny jumped back to avoid having his toes run over and furrowed his brow when the door was thrown open. "Mom? Dad? What's going-"

He did not finish the sentence, for his mother whipped out a can of knock-out spray and he was engulfed in it, and fell to the blackness.

...

Sam's mouth formed a small 'o' of shock as she watched Danny's parents tie him up with the Fenton Fisher and roar off down the street. She slowly removed the palms of her hands from the glass, leaving behind two sweat marks. She pulled out her phone with trembling fingers and dialled Tucker's number.

"This is Tucker Foley, TF for Too Fine!"

"Tucker, you won't believe what I just saw." Sam took a deep breath and told Tucker what she just witnessed.

The techgeek was silent. Finally he said, "Do you think they found out?"

"No. I honestly don't believe that's how they would react if they found out Danny was Phantom. They would accept him." At least, I think so. "There has to be another reason."

"Well...remember when they thought Jas was being controlled by a ghost? They did the exact same thing."

Sam frowned. "But why would they think Danny was being controlled?"

"Only one reason I can think of. His blood test results."

"Oh...yikes." Sam gulped and peered out the window. "Well, we gotta save him. Who knows what the Fentons will do?"

"Jazz will stop them."

"It's exam week, Tucker. You know what Jazz is like during exam week. Moody, irritated, and grade-A insane. Meet me in front of FentonWorks in five minutes." She did not give Tucker a chance to protest. She snapped her phone shut and hurried out the front door. She jogged down the street with panicked thoughts whirling around her head.

_Hang in there Danny. We're coming._

...

Danny moaned softly. His eyes slowly opened and he winced against the harsh lighting. He tried to move his hands, but found they were tied to his body. The world came into focus and Danny was shocked and horrified to discover he was tied up and strapped to a lab table.

_They know. They know, and they hate me._

It was hard to keep the tears from escaping his eyes, but he managed. He knew his parents would never accept him for who he was.

Maddie turned around and scowled at him. The look made Danny shrink back against the hard table. "I see you're awake. Enjoy these last few seconds of your afterlife, ghost. Because once you're out of my son's body, you'll be exterminated."

Danny furrowed his brow. So they didn't know. A huge relief, but now he had another problem to attend to. "Mom, I don't have a-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Maddie shrieked. "You filthy ghost! You can't lie to me! My baby's blood results came in today. You know what was in it? Flecks of ectoplasm! That can only mean a ghost is contaminating my son's body!"

_Crap! I knew something would go wrong..._

"But I'm not being controlled! It's me, Danny!"

Jack snorted. "Sure." He brandished the Fenton Peeler. Danny could feel his blue eyes widen in panic. If he was hit with that, then his Phantom side would be torn out, and that would leave Danny-

Actually, he didn't really know where it would leave him. But he didn't want to find out.

"I swear! Ask me something only Danny would know, I'll answer it!"

Jack narrowed his eyes and was about to respond when Sam and Tucker suddenly burst down the lab stairs and threw themselves in front of Danny. "DON'T DO IT!"

"What are you kids doing here?" Maddie asked in surprise. "This is dangerous! A ghost is controlling Danny and he might infect you as well!"

"But Danny's not being controlled!" Sam protested.

"How do you know?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Danny told us he had to take a blood test. What were the results?" Tucker asked.

"He has flecks of ectoplasm in his blood stream." Maddie snapped and glared at what she thought was a ghost controlling her son.

Tucker managed to keep his surprise in check. "Well, maybe it's because of all the exposure Danny has had to your ecto-plasmic weapons."

Maddie frowned in thought. It could be possible. Danny was often in the lab without protective gear. And it also explained the attraction the Boo-merang had to Danny. But...

"Alright. Answer this question; what does Danny hate more than anything?"

"Toast!" Danny blurted out. "I hate toast because when I ate it once I choked on it and Jazz had to use the Heimlich Manoeuvre on me."

The Fenton Peeler dropped to the table and Jack hurried to untie his son. "Danny-boy! Glad to see you're not being controlled!"

Danny let out a sigh of relief. "Now I know how Jazz felt."

Maddie grinned sheepishly. "I suppose we overreact a bit. But I'm glad the ectoplasm hasn't done anything to your system."

Sam and Tucker exchanged a glance. Danny grinned easily. "Well, you didn't blast me. I'm happy with that. And I feel perfectly fine. Can I go to my room now?"

"Sure. Go ahead." The three teens ran up the stairs at twice their normal speed. Maddie frowned for a moment.

"I wonder if the ectoplasm has done anything else to Danny's system..."

"Maybe we should check?" Jack suggested.

"I suppose a small surgical survey wouldn't hurt. But let's not tell Danny. We wouldn't want him to panic. I'll put the drug in Danny's morning cereal so he won't feel a thing when I perform the surgery. He'll be so asleep he won't even wake until I am done."

Jack slumped. "So...I can't do it?"

"Sorry sweetie, but this too important. I'll do it." Maddie paused for a moment and frowned. "Where on Earth did Sam and Tucker come from anyway?"


	5. Surgery Gone Wrong

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P **

**Surgery Gone Wrong**

Danny slumped at the oak kitchen table, his eyes half-lidded as he struggled to stay awake. He lazily shovelled spoonful after spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He really must have had a rough night if he was getting so sleepy...

He was oblivious to his mother's watchful gaze. Soon he couldn't even find the strength to hold up the silver spoon. It clattered to the tabletop, splattering milk and cornflakes. His head fell and he was engulfed by sleep. Maddie hurried over and gently removed her son's hand from the bowl of half-finished cereal. "Jack! It's time."

...

Jack carefully strapped his son to the metal table, making sure the restraints weren't too tight. It was just a precaution, and he wanted to make Danny as comfortable as possible. After all, if he was infected with ectoplasm, then it was mostly his fault for creating all those faulty experiments.

Maddie slipped on the plastic gloves and adjusted the mask around her mouth and nose. A small tray of tools rested beside her. "All right, so I'm going to check his stomach workings first to make sure the ectoplasm isn't affecting his digestive system. Then I'll do a scan of his heart and brain to make sure nothing is wrong there."

"A scan?" Jack asked with mild disappointment.

Maddie shot her husband a stern glare. "I don't want to put too many scars on my son. The brain is a delicate organ and I don't want to take the chance of harming it."

She double-checked to make sure Danny was in a deep trance. She picked up a scalpel and carefully cut through Danny's flesh, minding the blood flow. She carefully checked his stomach organs and frowned. There were many green globs floating in his blood stream down there, but none were infecting his digestive track. "How is it possible only his blood is contaminated?"

Jack shrugged. Maddie shook her head and carefully stitched Danny back up. She cleaned the blood from his skin and tossed out her soiled gloves. "I don't understand. When one is infected with ectoplasm, they should either be attacked by a case of ecto-acne or have the ectoplasm completely take over their system. But it's only in Danny's blood..."

"Can we find a way to eliminate the ectoplasm from his body?" Jack asked.

Maddie thought it over and beamed. "That's a wonderful idea! I believe ectoplasm can't stand extreme heat, so maybe if we use the Fenton Heat Lamps, Danny will be rid of the ectoplasm!"

"I told you making oversized heat lamps would be a good idea." Jack grinned proudly.

Maddie rolled her eyes behind her goggles and proceeded to push the heavy light fixtures around Danny. They were roughly three feet high with a giant green F on each side. Maddie plugged them in and nodded. Jack flipped the switch and the lights gave a low hum and powered on. Both stepped back when intense light and heat emitted, covering Danny like a suffocating curtain.

The boy furrowed his brow and twitched, still in a deep sleep. Sweat slowly coursed down his forehead as the heat became unbearable. Maddie turned them off and smiled. "That should do it! Now we should work on getting Danny a Hazmat suit like ours."

Jack carried Danny upstairs and placed him in his bed. Neither was aware of the deadly condition they just put their son in.

...

Sam and Tucker knocked on the door to FentonWorks. They had grown increasingly worried when Danny didn't show up at school.

Jack opened the door and grinned widely at them. "Hey kids!"

"Hi Mr. Fenton. Is Danny ok?" Sam asked worriedly.

"He's fine! Just resting is all. He has a lot of energy to make up for the whole flower thing."

"We brought his homework...and fudge." Tucker held out a box of sweet fudge. Jack's eyes lit up and he eagerly snatched the treats from his hands.

"Come on in!"

Sam and Tucker hurried inside and went straight to Danny's room. "Good idea with the fudge." Sam muttered as they threw open Danny's door, forgetting to knock.

"Oh my-"Sam clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

Danny was hunched on his bed, face deathly pale and his eyes bloodshot. Dark bags sagged under his eyes and he moaned. Sweat made his face shine and he coughed wetly. Sam rushed over and frantically rubbed his back. "What happened?"

Tucker frowned and stared at something odd. Danny's pyjamas were hiked up a bit, revealing some skin. He lifted the flannel shirt up and stared at the scar trailing around his stomach. "Um...Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"This looks like a surgery scar."

She came over to take a look. Her violet eyes widened. "They didn't!"

"I think they did." Tucker said grimly. "They must have decided to 'help' Danny and get rid of his ectoplasm."

"Do you think they succeeded?" Sam asked frantically.

Tucker scratched his head. "I have no clue."

Danny moaned louder, getting into a round of hacking. Tucker flinched as a wad of ectoplasm shot out of his mouth and landed on his glasses. "Gross..."

Sam gently lugged Danny out of bed, covers and all. "We have to get him to Frostbite."

Tucker wiped the fleck off of his glasses and helped Sam. They carried the sick halfa downstairs and into the lab. The Fentons were in the kitchen and didn't notice. Sam prepped the Speeder and Tucker placed Danny in the back seat, using the blankets to prop up his head and turning on the air conditioning to cool Danny down.

"Will he be ok?" Sam whispered as she climbed in. Tucker overrode the security system and opened the Fenton Portal.

The Spectre Speeder made its way into the swirling green vortex. "I don't know Sam. I...don't know."

**I honestly have no idea what can erase ectoplasm. So I figured intense heat would do the trick. Not regular sunlight, but major heat. Since Danny has an ice core and all, the heat would affect him majorly. I didn't want to get to graphic with the surgery scene. The Fentons just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with his internal systems, and find a way to fix the ectoplasm problem. So yeah. **

**Review please :)**


	6. A Fallen Hero

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P **

**A Fallen Hero**

The air conditioning in the Speeder was now cranked to max. The windshield wipers swished back and forth over the glass every few seconds to clear the rapidly growing frost. Tucker's teeth chattered and his hands shook as he tried to keep a firm grip on the wheel. "How's he doing?"

Sam bit her lip and shook her head. "His body temperature is completely rising. He's burning up." The Goth pressed another ice-pack to Danny's slick forehead. Water instantly dripped down his flushed skin and she gently wiped it away. Danny moaned softly, writhing about uncomfortably. "Can we turn up the AC?"

Tucker glanced at the dial. "It's already at max. Keep using the ice-packs. We'll be at Far Frozen soon."

Sam sighed and pressed her wrist against Danny's forehead. She quickly yanked it back and stared at the red burn mark in dismay. Shaking the sting out of her hand Sam continued to soothe the heat as best she could with ice-packs and cloths.

Tucker navigated the Speeder into the Far Frozen. He let out a shout when the side of the Spectre Speeder collided with the tip of an iceberg. The ship jolted and the engines spluttered.

"TUCKER!"

"Sorry! I was worrying about other things!" Tucker snapped and hastily fiddled with the controls. It didn't help. The Speeder made a steady dissent to the ground with no brakes. "For crap's sake...hold on tight and brace for landing!"

Sam quickly wrapped her arms around Danny and helped him into the seat. She clapped the seatbelt around his waist and strapped herself in. She squeezed her eyes shut when the Speeder was fast approaching the snowy ground. A hard jolt and several shakes later they slid to a stop.

"Nice going." Sam muttered, cautiously peering out the window. They managed to crash into a rather fluffy and snowy bank.

Tucker rolled his blue-green eyes and turned off the Speeder. He helped Sam carry the ill Danny outside. The chilly wind made them shiver, but it seemed to be just what Danny needed. He instantly relaxed, but the heat was still emitting from his body rather strongly.

"I say, you always seem to have a rough landing, don't you?"

Never before had he been so happy to hear Frostbite's jolly voice. "Am I glad you're here! We really need your help with Danny." Tucker shifted to the side a bit so Frostbite could see the fallen Danny.

Frostbite instantly turned serious. "Give him to me and we shall tend to the Great One immediately."

Sam and Tucker allowed the giant yeti to take careful hold of their friend. They shuffled through the snow as fast as they could to keep up with Frostbite, arms rubbing furiously at their arms as they did so.

...

Sam sighed with relief as she accepted the mug of hot liquid from one of the many yeti-like inhabitants. She took a grateful sip and let the warmth spread throughout her numb body. Tucker hugged a furry coat tightly around him and watched as Frostbite inspected Danny.

"Will he be alright?"

"His body temperature seems to be higher than it should be. His ice core should make his temperature cooler." Frostbite studied Danny's sweat-covered skin. "Do you know what happened?"

The two exchanged a glance. It wouldn't be wise to rat out the Fentons. Surely Frostbite would get mad over the fact that Danny's parents dissected their own son. He wouldn't understand that in their own twisted way, they were trying to help their son.

"I don't really know. We walked in on him and he was pale and sweating."

Danny coughed violently, more green goo splattering on the cold floor of the medical igloo. He moaned softly and managed to open his eyes. "What...what's going on?" He asked weakly.

"You're sick. We took you to Frostbite to get you help. Do you remember what happened?" Sam asked gently.

Danny frowned, eyes squinting. The past few hours were a blur to him. "I felt fine when I was eating my morning cereal, but I guess I fell asleep. I don't know-"Another round of coughing.

Sam stared at Tucker in disbelief. "_They drugged his cereal?"_ She mouthed. Tucker shrugged and nodded. It sure seemed like it.

Frostbite handed Danny a handkerchief and frowned. "He is displaying conditions that tie to a decreased amount of ectoplasm."

"So it did work...whatever they did." Tucker muttered softly. Louder he asked, "How do you get rid of ectoplasm?"

"It's a painful process. Only intense light and heat can do such a dastardly deed. If that is the case, then I suppose we should be fortunate that the Great One did not get enough exposure."

"So we can save him?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yes. But we need to create a serum that will strengthen the ectoplasm that is left in his system. In a while the ectoplasm will duplicate until the Great One is replenished."

"Where do we get the stuff for the serum?"

"Well..." Frostbite scratched his neck and looked nervous. "You'll need these following items; a dragon's fang, two duck hearts, a bone from a skeleton, some stabilizer and a pint of ectoplasm."

"You can't be serious." Tucker said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so."

Sam rubbed a hand down her face and groaned wearily. "Where are we supposed to find these items?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Lovely." Tucker muttered. He frowned before nodding hesitantly. "Alright. We'll get the items. Danny will have to stay here..."

"What are we supposed to tell his parents?" Sam asked.

"I'll just call and tell them that Danny is staying over at my place tonight. Hopefully it won't take us longer than a day to collect the stuff."

Sam crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "So we're playing hooky?"

"Yeah." Tucker turned to face Frostbite. "We should be back by tomorrow evening. Please do everything you can for Danny until then."

"I will do whatever it takes to save the Great One, oh servants." Frostbite bowed to them, and embarrassed they bowed a bit awkwardly back.

...

Sam leaned back against the seats of the Spectre Speeder. They were flying through the great green void that was the Ghost Zone, worry etched across her face. Suddenly a though occurred to her. "Hey Tuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Where the heck are we going to find a dragon's fang and two flipping duck hearts?"


	7. Dragon's Fang

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P **

**Dragon's Fang**

Tucker stared at the list of items in his hand and groaned. It was going to be a long day. "Where are we supposed to get duck hearts? I mean, it is open season-OW!"

He rubbed his head and glared. Sam scowled at him. "I'll slap you again if you even imply that we kill cute little ducks!"

They managed to sneak into the Fenton's lab at five the next day. The sun was just rising, casting an orangey glow around Amity Park. Maddie had bought Tucker's story about Danny sleeping over and the techgeek had hacked into the main school system to list them as absent with parental permission. All they had to do was be back by three.

Sounds easy enough. But Tucker wasn't fooled.

Sam loaded a bag of first aid supplies and snacks into the back of the Speeder and rubbed her tired violet eyes. She wasn't a morning person to begin with, so this was torture. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah." Tucker overrode the security system and the portal opened. The duo filed into the Speeder and Tucker drove into the swirling green vortex.

Sam slumped in her seat, eyes half-lidded. "What's first?"

"A dragon's fang," Tucker muttered. "I'm guessing we go to Dora?"

"That would be our best bet. Do you know anywhere else we can find a dragon?"

"That's not a question I expected to hear in my entire lifetime." Tucker remarked and stared at the map on the dashboard. Dora's castle was circled in red crayon, but the directions that led to it were vague at best.

The techgeek glanced to the side and sighed. Sam was already asleep, head resting against the window and her soft breathing fogging up the glass. Tucker ran a hand down his face in frustration and searched for landmarks. "Ok...there's Walker's prison, so we'll go in the _opposite _direction."

It took an hour, but Tucker finally found Dora's kingdom. He landed the Speeder behind a clump of thorn bushes and shook Sam's shoulder. The Goth moaned and opened her eyes. "Are we here?"

"Yes." Tucker answered shortly and climbed out. The sun was a great improvement from the darkness, but it still hurt to see so early in the morning.

"HALT!"

A dozen knights in green and blue armour jumped out and pointed their swords at them. Tucker and Sam backed up and held up their hands in surrender, eyes wide. "We just want to see Princess Dora!" She protested. "I'm way too tired to battle!"

"Why'd you tell them that?" Tucker hissed, gulping as the Archer ghost loaded his arrows into his bow and aimed at them.

"Stand down at once!"

The duo sighed with relief when Dora phased out of the castle, hands on her hips and eyes flashing in anger. "That is no way to treat guests! Return to your positions immediately!"

The knights bowed and departed. Tucker grinned at Dora thankfully. "Thanks Princess."

Dora smiled sweetly. "Not a problem Master Foley. How may I be of assistance to you and Lady Samantha?"

Sam winced and was about to correct Dora when Tucker slapped a hand over her mouth. "You see, Danny is sick and we need some items to make a serum to help him get better. One of these items is a dragon's fang...do you happen to have a loose tooth or something?"

"I'm afraid I don't keep my baby dragon fangs. But my dear brother has some."

Sam shoved Tucker's hand away from her mouth and widened her violet eyes. "You allowed your brother to stay in the castle?"

"Certainly! We are siblings after all. Aragon has many duties in the castle, though. He shall not have the luxuries of royalty until his punishment is served."

"Aren't you worried Aragon might overthrow you?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Don't fret. I took his amulet so he only has standard ghost powers." Dora beckoned them inside and the three walked through the corridors. The purple walls, floating green candelabras and portraits dotting the walls were sophisticated. They entered the throne room where they found Aragon dusting the golden throne.

"We have visitors, dear brother."

Aragon turned around with a scowl, and the scowl deepened when he saw who the two visitors were. "You!"

Sam crossed her arms and glared. "So you've been demoted. I think the whole maid thing suits you."

Aragon snarled and the grip the duster tightened and the wood handle snapped in half, sending splinters scattering across the floor.

"Why are you ticking off the guy that has what we need?" Tucker hissed.

Sam rolled her violet eyes but went silent. Tucker took a deep breath and smiled awkwardly. "Um...Princess Dora told us you kept your baby dragon fangs-"

"Freak..." Sam muttered under her breath. She winced as Tucker jabbed her in the side and continued speaking.

"-and we would really appreciate it if you could give us one."

Aragon surveyed the two with burning red eyes. A smile curled across his lips and Tucker felt his nerves grow uneasy. "Of course you may have one of my fangs...but you must battle me for it."

"This is ridiculous! Can't you just make him hand one over Princess?" Sam snapped, clearly not at all comfortable with being in the same room with what was going to be her husband.

Dora played with the end of her blonde braid nervously. "I'm terribly sorry Lady Samantha, but the people of my kingdom have the right to fight over their property if an agreement cannot be settled. I could make demands, but what if I know these people personally? I cannot play favourites. So I designed this rule to settle disputes as fairly as possible."

The sound of cracking knuckles made all three flinch. Dora shot her brother a disapproving glare, but Aragon ignored her and glowered at Sam. "Which one of you shall battle me?"

Sam and Tucker blinked. In perfect unison they whirled around to face each other and chanted, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Both chose rock.

"Rock, paper scissors."

Both chose paper.

Tucker gritted his teeth. "Rock, paper, scissors! YES!" He held up his rock-shaped fist and grinned triumphantly at Sam's two fingers in the form of scissors. Sam moaned and ran a hand through her black hair.

"Crap!"

Tucker noted Dora's confused look and quickly explained the rules and purpose of Rock, Paper, and Scissors. "For future reference, this is what you should use to settle disputes."

"Like now!"Sam snapped. Aragon laughed and powered up his hands with red ecto-energy.

"I don't think so. If I happen to win, you must give me your hand."

"Again with the whole marriage thing?" Sam asked in exasperation. The grey-haired ghost grinned wickedly.

"Not at all. When I say your hand, I literally mean your hand."

Sam ducked to avoid the red blasts and paled. She really needed both of her hands...

_Calm down. He doesn't have his dragon amulet and you are a ghost hunter. _

Sam rummaged through her skirt pockets and scowled when Aragon went to tackle her. She swung her boot up and nailed him in the face. He hurtled backwards and crashed into the throne. Sam grinned triumphantly when she pulled out the Fenton Lipstick. It was better than nothing.

"You little brat!" Aragon shouted, floating to his feet and getting ready for another blow. Sam rapidly fired the green lipstick and Aragon dodged the blasts, shooting some of his own. The Goth duck and rolled.

Tucker rifled through his backpack and sighed with relief when he pulled out the Fenton Thermos. He tossed it to Sam and she caught it. She whirled around and pointed it at the on-coming Aragon with a cruel grin. "Consider yourself royally screwed!"

Aragon swore when he was engulfed by the pulsing blue light and sucked into the silver thermos. Tucker shook his head and looked at Sam in amusement. "That was the best you could come up with?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not good at this whole banter thing."

Dora sighed and accepted the thermos. "He will never learn that violence never solves anything. I congratulate you, Lady Samantha. And I do believe I will use your suggestion, Master Foley, on this Rock, Paper, and Scissors concept."

Dora showed them where Aragon kept his fangs, and after Sam socked Aragon's thermos once the duo thanked Dora for her time and patience and left.

Tucker studied the heavy, bleach-white fang that was the size of his palm. The green glow of the Zone glistened off of the fang. "Wow. This is pretty cool."

Sam started up the Speeder and quickly navigated it away from Dora's castle. "It's going to be a long time before I go back there."

"It's just Aragon. You took care of him easily."

"He's a creep, and forced me into marriage. That's not something I'm willing to forgive and forget so easily."

Tucker shook his head and slipped the fang in his backpack. "Next is two duck hearts. You know, I'm sure Amity Forest has some good-"

"WE ARE NOT GOING HUNTING!"


	8. Of Hearts, Bones and Ectoplasm

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P **

**Of Hearts, Bones and Ectoplasm**

Tucker gulped and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His blue-green eyes were wide with uncertainty and fear. "Can't we just go grave digging?"

Sam shot her best friend a sharp look and yanked open the door. Pariah's castle loomed high, casting eerie and dark shadows over them. It seemed particularly chilly, but Tucker could have been imagining things. "That's illegal, Tuck."

"Then what's breaking into the former king's castle?" Tucker asked as he climbed out after Sam and nervously followed her through the large black doors.

Sam's combat boots squeaked against the red and black tiles. Armoured knights lined up against the stone walls and the only lighting in the place was the green glow of the Ghost Zone streaming through the dusty windows. Tucker nervously played with the cuffs of his sweater as they approached the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep in the adjacent room.

"You're not thinking of opening the sarcophagus, are you?"

Sam snorted. "No! I want to keep living, thank you. Pariah Dark had an army of skeletons at his disposal. They have to be around here somewhere."

"They disintegrated!" Tucker reminded his Goth friend.

"Well, there should be a bone around here anyway." Sam started rifling through a large red trunk stuffed in the corner. She emerged with a leather-bound book with torn pages. Curious, she opened it.

A loud howl filled the room and Sam quickly dropped the book in surprise. It started glowing green and Sam scrambled back and pressed against the trunk, violet eyes wide.

Tucker frantically rummaged through his backpack and came out with the Fenton Nine-Tails. The techgeek got to his feet and gripped the weapon with shaking hands as something began rising out of the pages. "Why'd you open it?"

"I thought it'd be something cool!" Sam cried, curling her knees in and hugging them to her chest.

"This is cool alright. If you think terrifying, deadly beasts are cool!" Tucker craned his neck backwards as a giant skeleton Cerberus towered above him. The thing shook out its body and growled menacingly, red eyes flashing.

Tucker lifted his weapon and went to fire. Cerberus whipped one of its three heads and caught him in the action. His paw rose and swiped, knocking the techgeek to the ground and the weapon sliding across the floor.

Sam groaned and slowly got up. She ducked the paws and lashing tail and dove to the ground. She slid across the tiled floor and snagged the Nine-Tails. Tucker screamed as Cerberus lifted him up by the collar of his sweater and shook him around violently.

"I am not a chew toy! SAM!"

Sam aimed the weapon at Cerberus and fired. The glowing ropes shot out and wrapped themselves around the giant skeletal beast. He gave a mighty roar as he fell to the ground, snared in the Fenton ropes.

Tucker pulled himself out of Cerberus' mouth and hurried to Sam. The Goth picked a bone gently from his tail and stuffed it in Tucker's backpack. "There. Two down and three to go."

Cerberus snapped at his bindings and Tucker shrieked when one started to break. "I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

Sam groaned and hastily jogged after her freaked friend. "Geez Tuck, you scream like a girl."

...

Tucker scratched his head as he studied the many weapons and inventions littering the steel tables of the Fenton lab. The Speeder was back where they found it, and now came the next task; finding the Ecto-Dejecto that was used to stabilize Dani. "Do you think they still have it?"

"I'd think so. Mr. Fenton never throws anything out." Sam pushed aside a collection of rays and found a syringe lodged at the bottom of the pile. She pulled it out and read the green lettering. "This is it!"

"And nothing attacked us this time." Tucker breathed a sigh of relief and put the Ecto-Dejecto in his bag. Something large and silver caught his eye and the techgeek curiously wandered towards it. They were large with giant green F's on the sides. "What do these do?"

"I don't know." Sam glanced at the devices. "But I wouldn't turn them on if I were-"

Tucker ignored her and flipped the switch. He was instantly blinded by bright light and engulfed by heat. He shrieked in shock and slapped the switch to off. He groaned with relief and quickly backed away. Sam shook her head. "I told you not to turn them on!"

"This must be what they used on Danny..." Tucker whispered.

"I think we should talk to Jazz about giving her parents a therapy session..."

"She tried. She ended up needing therapy herself when the session was over."

"WHO'S DOWN THERE?"

Sam and Tucker yelped and ran for the lab window. Sam hastily threw it open and the duo scrambled up and into the bright sunlight. They ran as fast as they could down the street and didn't stop until they reached town.

"This is convenient..."

Sam calmed her pounding heart and followed Tucker's gaze. She scowled when she saw they were right in front of the butcher shop. "You go in. I refuse to enter that torture chamber."

Tucker rolled his eyes and entered the shop. The cool AC brushed his face and he shivered slightly. He quickly approached the counter. A heavy-set man with a greasy apron greeted him. "What can I get you?"

"Two duck hearts please."

The man blinked and arched an eyebrow. "That's an order I haven't gotten in a long time. Two duck hearts?"

"Yeah."

"That'll be thirty dollars."

Tucker started and gaped. "That's fifteen bucks a heart!"

"I don't get many orders for them things kid. I might as well milk it. And you seem desperate."

Tucker gritted his teeth and slapped his bills on the table. "Fine. Two duck hearts please."

The butcher went into the back room and came back with a greasy brown package. Tucker gingerly picked it up and slipped it in his backpack. "Ew..." He whined.

"Kid, you sound like a girl, you know that?"

"I've been getting that a lot today..."

...

Sam wrinkled her nose as Tucker exited the shop with a slightly insulted look on his face. She didn't bother asking what was wrong, though, and tugged him down the street. "The last thing we need is a pint of ectoplasm."

"Yeah...I've been thinking about that."

Sam groaned and turned around, hands on her hips. "What?"

"Well, Danny needs a pint of ectoplasm because he's running low, right?"

"I'm sure we've established this at some point."

"Sam, that's like a blood donor for ghosts. Danny needs someone-or should I say some other ghost's- ectoplasm. Just like we humans need someone else's blood when we have a fatal accident."

Sam processed this and widened her eyes. "That means Danny will have another ghost's DNA when the pint of ectoplasm is injected into his system."

"I don't know if ectoplasm has DNA, but that's the basic idea."

"And that means we have to choose _very _carefully on a possible donor." Sam finished. She sighed and ran a hand down her face. "This is just perfect."

"Danny will probably kill us if we give him the ectoplasm of his enemy."

"But at this point, we'll do whatever it takes to keep him alive." Sam narrowed her violet eyes determinedly. "Even if that means begging Walker for an ectoplasm sample."

"I can see _that _ending well."

**So you guys can vote on who you want the ectoplasm to come from. It can be Skulker, Technus, even Vlad. Doesn't matter who. Review please :)**


	9. Compatible Donor

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P**

**Compatible Donor**

Tucker and Sam sat crossed-legged in the damp grass of Central Amity Park. It was empty thanks to the school day, and the duo was concealed by the cluster of rotting wooden picnic tables. Sam stared at the piece of paper in front of them, a list of every ghost they've ever encountered. Many were already scratched off, and the list of possible donors was slowly dwindling.

"Frostbite?" Tucker asked. "They both have ice powers, and he _is _the one taking care of Danny right now."

Sam thought it over. "Nah. I don't think Danny will appreciate having yeti blood in him."

"One, Frostbite isn't a yeti. He _resembles _a yeti. Second, he doesn't have blood. The whole point of this is to collect _ectoplasm._"

Sam bit her tongue, holding back a retort against Tucker's technicalities. "Alright, whatever. How about Ember?"

"That'd just be awkward."

Sam sighed and put a line through Ember's name. "Um...Youngblood?"

"Seriously? I don't think so."

Sam paused when she read the next name and arched an eyebrow at Tucker. "Why, pray tell, did you put Vlad's name on this list?"

"Well...Vlad _is _another halfa. The ectoplasm would be compatible." Tucker scratched the back of his neck nervously, a habit he seemed to be picking up from Danny.

"Danny will absolutely kill us if we give him Vlad's ectoplasm. The man is already obsessed with making Danny his son. I don't think this will help matters. And besides, don't you remember that Vlad's ghost half mixed with Danny's ghost half to form Dark Dan? What if this creates the same result?"

Tucker considered the possible outcome of Vlad's ectoplasm overtaking Danny's and creating Dark Dan. It was a risk he was not willing to take. "That's basically everyone off of our list."

Sam sighed and propped her chin in her hands, brow furrowed in thought. Her violet eyes lit up excitedly a moment later and Tucker could not help but feel a bit wary. "Who'd you think of?"

"What about Danni? Danni-with-an-I?"

It was so obvious; Tucker wondered why they didn't think of this before. Dani was Danny's clone, a practical twin despite the two-year age difference. It would be a perfect match!

His hopeful bubble soon deflated, and he sighed. "We don't even know where she is."

Sam scowled and ripped the paper up into tiny shreds. She tossed them in the air and watched them float in the breeze. "So we're back to square one. We need a donor, and we have no idea who to pick."

Before Tucker could agree, there was a monstrous roar that caused Tucker to jump a mile into the air and scream in surprise. Sam peered over the picnic tables with wide eyes and stared at the large, green-glowing snake that was slithering its way down the streets, leaving behind a trail of slime.

"Stay low and be quiet!" She hissed and pressed against the table, slowing her breathing and keeping as still as possible. Tucker whimpered softly and only stopped when Sam gave him a firm kick in the ribs.

After a moments silence did Tucker dare to speak. "Is it gone?"

Sam slowly peered over the picnic table and went white (well, even whiter than she already was) as she stared into large, menacing red eyes. It rose up and shrieked loudly, its tail coming down towards them. "No, it's still here."

Tucker went for his backpack and cursed when the tail wrapped around his waist and lifted him up, swinging him around wildly. The techgeek kept a firm hold on his glasses and moaned, "Why does this always happen to me?"

Sam tried going for his backpack next put was pushed back as the snake came closer. Soon she was pressed against the plastic red slide of the playground, the fangs glistening in the afternoon light and poised to strike. "Nice snake...down boy."

The snake launched for Sam, fangs ready. Sam squeezed her eyes shut and shrunk back, and when the blow did not come she hesitantly opened her eyes. "Well. Talk about a coincidence."

Dani Phantom, Danny's 'cousin', had the snake in a headlock and was thoroughly pounding the living daylights out of it. The snake squealed in protest, its tail flailing. The snake lost the grip on Tucker and the techgeek fell towards the ground. Dani punched the snake hard in the nose and hurried to catch Tucker.

"Thanks Dani. Your timing is amazing." Tucker breathed with relief as he was set on the ground beside Sam.

Dani grinned. "No problem. I thought I'd come back for a visit." The snake roared in rage and started for them again. "Hold on a sec..."

Sam watched as Dani bombarded the snake with ecto-blasts. Tucker ran and retrieved his backpack. He pulled out the spare thermos. When the snake collapsed to the ground in exhaustion Tucker sucked him back in.

Dani landed on the ground and transformed. The blue rings surrounded her until she was in her blue hoodie, red shorts and sneakers. She adjusted the red beanie on her head and jogged up to the duo with a laid-back grin. "So where's Danny?"

"We are _so _glad to see you!" Sam exclaimed and hurriedly ran through the events that happened the past few days. Dani's blue eyes grew wide and she shouted, "Then what are we standing around her for? We gotta get to Danny before it's too late!"

"I'm afraid you'll never make it to Daniel. You'll be much too busy assisting me in my research."

Sam and Tucker scowled as Vlad Plasmius hovered above them, his usual smirk resting on his face. "This is getting to be annoying..." Sam muttered. "How stalker-y can you get?"

Vlad did not hear Sam, or perhaps he chose to ignore her. Dani glowered at her creator and transformed back into Dani Phantom. "I don't have the time, fruit-loop!"

"Don't call me that!" He hissed. His glowed with pink ecto-energy and he fired. Dani threw up a shield but the energy crashed right, shocking the twelve-year old and causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. Vlad swooped in and lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. He faced the two teens with a bored expression. "I'm going to bother with you two. After all, what could you possibly do without Daniel?"

Sam and Tucker narrowed their eyes as a laughing Vlad zoomed back into the sky and few farther away. "We can do plenty without Danny, Masters."

...

They were back in the Fenton lab, having snuck through the same window they escaped from. Tucker put some more Fenton thermoses in his bag along with a Spectre Deflector, the Fenton Fisher and the Fenton Lipstick. Sam had fastened the wrist ray to her wrist and both teens were sporting a Spectre Deflector and Fenton Phones.

Sam took the Fenton Peeler and relayed her plan to Tucker. "I'll be the distraction. You disarm the security systems and whatever else the fruit-loop has. Grab Dani and we'll get the heck out of there."

Tucker nodded and the duo filed back into the Spectre Speeder. "For Danny and Dani."

"For Danny and Dani," Sam agreed and they set off.

...

The Spectre Speeder hovered in front of Vlad's swirling pink ghost portal. Tucker tapped a few buttons on his PDA and nodded swiftly to Sam. "His security system is down. Get his attention and I'll get Dani."

Sam jumped through the portal and landed on Vlad's marble floors. Her violet eyes scanned the corridor and she seemed to be alone. "Here we go!"

She powered up the Fenton Peeler and felt the armour encase her body. Sam spotted a random door and kicked it in. Her eyes danced with wickedness as she realized she stumbled upon Vlad's Green Bay Packer memorabilia room.

She blasted everything, green rays lighting up the large room. Glass shattered everyway and it was only a few seconds before Vlad phased through the ceiling, red eyes flashing dangerously. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

He lunged for her. His gloved hands wrapped around her neck but he was instantly shocked and sent hurtling to the other side of the room. Sam grinned as green electricity sparked across the older halfa's body. "Spectre Deflector. Amazing thing, isn't it?"

Vlad growled and rose up. He fired ghost ray after ghost ray, and Sam found herself dodging and retaliating. "Hurry up Tucker," she whispered. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

...

Tucker sprinted into Vlad's lab and found Dani hooked up to one of his complicated machines. Multi-coloured wires were taped to her arms and legs. He went to pull one out and snapped his hand back when he got a nasty shock.

"Tucker..." Dani moaned, her tired eyes meeting his concerned blue-green ones.

"Hang in there Dani." Tucker hooked his PDA up to the machine and hacked his way through it, finally forcing the shut down. There was a loud hum before the whirring of the machine stopped. Tucker plucked the wires gently from her skin and Dani slumped over his shoulder, transforming into Dani Fenton unwillingly.

Tucker adjusted Dani so she was more comfortable on his shoulder and so he could carry her more easily. He took a quick look at the blueprints of the machine and scowled. It seemed like Vlad was going to do an internal scan of Dani to see why she lasted longer than his other clones. And by internal scan, he was slowly going to dissect her.

The jerk.

Tucker hurried out of the lab and ran as best he could down the hall. He found the large painting of Vlad and hastily pressed the button concealed under a bust of his head. The painting slid open and Tucker climbed into the swirling pink vortex. He laid Dani gently in the back of the Speeder and contacted Sam. "I got her!"

...

"_I got her!_" Tucker's voice filled Sam's ears and the Goth sighed with relief. Vlad was bearing down on her and the girl didn't know if she would last much longer. Her suit was dented and sparking in some places.

Sam kicked Vlad in the chest and sent him backwards. She tackled him to the ground and yanked off her Spectre Deflector and wrapped it around Vlad's waist. The older halfa screamed in pain before he was forced to transform.

The strain was too much for the battle suit. It retracted back into the Fenton Peeler and Sam panted with exhaustion. Vlad got shakily to his feet and was striding towards her, eyes glinting angrily. "Well...I got to go! See you later fruit-loop!"

Sam booked it across the hall will Vlad hot on her heels. She launched herself through the portal was halfway through the open door to the Speeder when Vlad latched onto her ankles. "AGH!"

Tucker grabbed Sam's wrists and pulled with all his might, feet bracing against the edge of the passenger seat. "Kick him! Kick him in the face!"

Sam obeyed and Vlad's cursing yell could be heard halfway across the Zone. Sam hastily climbed in the Speeder and slammed the door shut. "GO! GO!"

Tucker floored it and they tore out of there. Sam leaned over the passenger seat to check on Dani. She seemed to be fine, just a little exhausted. Sam sighed with relief and collapsed into her plush seat and wiped the sweat off of her brow. "That was a close one!"

"No kidding." Tucker agreed. "Now that we have Dani, we can go back to the Far Frozen."

Sam checked the watch on her wrist. "Huh. It's 1:30. Not bad."

"I told you we'd be back by three." Tucker grinned and the Speeder cruised through the Zone.

"I just hope Danny is still alright." Sam muttered worriedly. "Hang in there, Danny. We're on our way."

**A lot of you wanted Dani to be the donor, so there you have it :) Appreciate all the suggestions! :D**


	10. Malfunction

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P**

**Malfunction**

Sam and Tucker trudged through the thick snow, teeth chattering and arms wrapped tightly around themselves. Dani soared overhead, straining to see through the heavy snowfall and a bit anxious to see her cousin.

They came upon the igloo Danny was currently resting in and they entered. Dani hurried over to Danny's side and the duo slipped on the slick ice floor as they made their way over to Frostbite, who was observing Dani with a curious expression. "Who is this?"

"Long story." Sam chattered and stuffed the backpack full of items into Frostbite's large and hairy arms. The yeti-like ghost noted the urgency and willingly got to work making the serum.

"He doesn't look so good." Tucker whispered, pulling a furry coat off of a snow-block chair and wrapping it tightly around himself, his breath puffing in the air around them.

Danny had gone back to being extremely pale, with purple circles under his dull blue eyes that were bloodshot. His breathing was laboured, and they could tell it was getting difficult for Danny to breathe considering the halfa took shuddering, hacking inhales.

Dani pushed Danny's raven hair off his sweaty forehead and rubbed some snow to cool the sick halfa. Danny stared at her, a weak smile crossing his face in thanks. A Far Frozen inhabitant came forward with a small syringe, and the clone squeezed her glowing green eyes shut and pushed up the sleeve of her black jumpsuit.

Tucker stifled a gag as the green ectoplasm was ejected out of Dani's body and filling up the syringe. Sam leaned in a bit and whispered, "Dani is a clone of Danny. What's going to happen when their ectoplasm is mixed?"

"They're clones, aren't they? I'm sure the DNA is the same."

Sam arched an eyebrow and gestured towards Dani. "You can't see a slight difference in appearance?"

Tucker regarded the snow white ponytail, red lips and slightly curvy figure. A sheepish green crossed his features. "Well...she is a bit more feminine."

"And you don't think that will show up in her ectoplasm?"

"Kind of late to be considering this, isn't it?" Tucker shrugged and watched the other yeti-like ghost hand the pint of ectoplasm to Frostbite, who was hunched over a pewter cauldron. The small orange flames licked up the side, and the substance started to boil.

Sam waved her purple-polished hand in front of her face and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What does that smell like to you?"

Tucker tilted his head to the side and actually considered it. "Um...wet socks...rotten eggs and a hint of armpit sweat."

"...I'm not even going to go there."

Frostbite lifted a ladle of pale green liquid and poured it into an empty syringe. He flicked the needle part and approached Danny, who was moaning loudly. He injected the needle into the arm and looked away when a small bead of blood appeared. Dani squeezed Danny's hand in comfort and Frostbite pulled the needle back out.

"Wait a minute...don't you need Danny in his ghost form for this?" Sam asked with a frown.

"The Great One was in his human form when there was the attempted elimination of his ectoplasm." The stern stare he shot them told the duo that Frostbite knew there was more to the story and they weren't telling him. "So he would need to have the ectoplasm replenished in his human form."

"He wouldn't have the energy to change into Phantom then, would he?" Dani asked as she cleaned up the small cut produced by the needle and bandaging it up.

"Correct, Young One."

Tucker scratched his head. "So...Danny doesn't have half human blood, half ectoplasm?"

Frostbite laughed. "Of course not!"

Sam was confused. "How come he bleeds ectoplasm in Phantom form and regular blood in Fenton form then?"

"Let me explain. It is true that when in one form, a certain blood type takes over. When the Great One is the heroic Danny Phantom, he does have the natural ghost ectoplasm. What sets him apart is the fact that small, red blood cells float in his ectoplasm stream."

"Not noticeable when he bleeds." Tucker realized.

"Exactly. Just like there are ectoplasm blobs in his human blood, which will only be revealed-"

"By a blood test or severe surgery observation," Sam finished. "So all Danny has to do is wait until the ectoplasm settles back into his system?"

"You will have to make sure that the Great One does not-how do you put it-go ghost until I check up on him in a few weeks time."

"A few weeks time?" Danny croaked from his make-shift bed. "But I can't-"

"Sure you can." Sam grinned. "I'm sure Dani won't mind staying a few weeks."

Dani smiled brightly. "It'll be nice bonding time with my cuz!"

"Problem solved."

Tucker glanced at his watch and widened his blue-green eyes. "We better get going. It's already 2:50!"

"That was fast!" Sam remarked as she hurriedly picked up Tucker's backpack and threw it at the techgeek. Tucker slung the bag over his shoulder and Dani helped Danny towards the exit.

"Wait! I have to tell-"

"Thanks Frostbite!" Dani, Sam and Tucker shouted as they hurried into the swirling blizzard. Frostbite hurried after them, but the kids were concealed by the white blanket.

"Oh dear..."

...

"Thanks Dani!" Sam whispered as she helped Danny out of the Speeder. The halfa was getting some of his strength back and managed to stand on his own, although his was swaying side to side.

"Yeah, thanks." Danny mumbled, blinking furiously to try and focus his vision.

Dani giggled and pulled her red beanie back a bit. "It was nothing! If you need me, I'll be..." She screwed her face up in thought. "I suppose I'll see if I can play the pity card and get Val to let me stay there for a bit."

"That's suicide!" Tucker exclaimed.

"We've come to a bit of an understanding." Dani said airily. "Besides, I am quite capable of taking care of myself, right cuz?"

"Yeah, sure." Danny mumbled again.

Sam rolled her purple eyes and shooed Dani out of the lab window before the Fentons came downstairs. Danny managed to walk in a straight line and Sam pinched his cheeks (eliciting a protest from Danny) to get some colour back into his pale skin.

The trio headed upstairs and were greeted by Maddie and Jack watching TV in the living room. Maddie glanced at them in surprise. "When did you kids get here?"

Tucker grinned easily. "Just a few minutes ago, actually."

"Huh. I didn't even hear you three come in."

_Good thing the Fenton's are oblivious. _Sam thought.

The three had approached the front door when Maddie suddenly shot up and hurried over to her son, checking his face with a small frown. "Are you alright sweetie? You look ill."

_Maybe not as oblivious as I would have hoped. _

Danny grinned feebly. "I'm fine, Mom! Can I just-"

"Danny!" Maddie cried in shock and stumbled backwards, hand pressed over her mouth. Jack ran beside his wife to see what the matter was, and his eyes widened.

"What?" Danny asked. He turned to his best friends and frowned. "Do I have something on my face? Bad breath?"

Sam gasped softly. "Danny! Your eyes!"

"_What?_"

"They're green!" Tucker hissed, pulling out his PDA. Danny accepted it and was horrified to see glowing green eyes instead of his blue ones staring back at him from the reflection on Tucker's PDA screen.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked shrilly. "Jack, it's the ectoplasm! We must not have gotten rid of it all!"

"This can't get any worse!" Tucker groaned.

"It's probably just a side-effect!" Sam answered quickly, stepping forwards a bit to block Danny (who was now trying to control the white streaks that were appearing in his hair).

"A side-effect?" Maddie echoed dubiously, the concern still showing in her voice.

Before Sam could respond, Danny gave a pained yell and fell to the floor, clutching his head. Maddie screamed and ran to her son, but was knocked back by a crackle of green electricity. Danny writhed on the ground, shouting with green volts running along his body.

Sam ran a hand through her raven hair in agitation. "I think it's settling in..."

"Um...does that mean a force transformation?" Tucker asked nervously. "Maybe we should have stayed behind to see what Frostbite was going to tell us."

"Yeah. I'm guessing a force transformation. So...do we let Danny's parents find out, or grab Danny, run, and make them extremely suspicious while we try to think up a cover story?"

"Option B." Tucker muttered.

The two ran over to Danny and blocked him from their horrified and concerned parents view. Ignoring the nasty shocks travelling up their bodies, they kept and firm grip on Danny and booked it. Tucker winced when Maddie latched a hand on Tucker's arm.

"What is going on?" She demanded, her nails digging into the yellow fabric of Tucker's sweater. "I want answers!" Her voice was dangerous, and there would be consequences if they didn't answer.

Those were consequences they would have to take.

Yanking his arm out of Maddie's grasp the two ran Danny out the door. "We're really sorry, but this is just something you can't handle!" Sam hollered and the two took off, knowing the Fentons would be right behind them.

They skidded to a stop and stared at a purple glow in a nearby alley. Hurrying into it they were relieved to see a natural ghost portal opening at the very end. "Talk about luck."

Danny screamed once more, the blue rings beginning to form. They could hear the Fentons screaming their names in a frantic and furious manner. They sprinted down the alleyway, which was difficult considering they were lugging a rather heavy fourteen-year old.

The jumped through the portal and floated in the green space. Danny gave a final shriek and transformed into Danny Phantom. Sam furrowed her brow. "I thought Frostbite said for Danny _not _to turn into Phantom?"

"I don't know anymore." Tucker said tiredly. His blue-green eyes roamed the Zone and he couldn't even find it in him to feel relieved when he spotted Dora out for a stroll. "Let's just get Dora to bring us back to Far Frozen."

Sam groaned and checked on the unconscious-again-Danny. "We are in so much trouble..."

Tucker had to agree with that.


	11. Revelation

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P**

**Revelation**

For what seemed to be the hundredth time, the duo trekked through the mountains of snow with the chilly wind slapping their faces relentlessly. Both of them kept a tight hold on the unconscious Danny, who was still in Phantom form. At least he stopped twitching...

Dora refused to leave and had insisted on flying ahead to alert Frostbite of their arrival and of Danny's condition. Sam's teeth chattered and her combat boots were soaked, thanks to the massive amount of slush hidden underneath the thick snow layers. "T-this r-reeks," she stammered, the cold making it difficult to talk.

Tucker scowled at the flecks of snow that gathered onto the lens of his glasses. "This is all your fault."

"H-how?" The stammering was making it extremely hard to sound even remotely intimidating, but Tucker knew she was daring him to explain how this was her fault.

"You're the one that convinced Danny to go into the Ghost Zone. None of this would be happening if you hadn't practically shoved him into that stupid portal!"

Sam's violet eyes flashed. "Y-yeah? Danny wouldn't h-have saved all t-those people if I h-hadn't made him g-go in." She should really look into investing a sweater...her arms were numb and turning purple.

Tucker sighed, and knew Sam was right. If Danny hadn't become the Phantom, all of those ghosts would have rampaged through Amity Park and harmed many. "So it's the Fentons fault for making the ghost portal in the first place?"

"Tuck, p-playing the blame g-game isn't going to s-solve anything."

Once again, she was right. They were royally screwed this time. And not just Danny. All three of them. Sure, Danny was the one that did most of the fighting. But they were the ones who went into the lab when they weren't allowed. Sam was the one who managed to convince Danny to go into the portal. They were the ones who helped Danny fight some ghosts, and made a few enemies of their own. Technus wasn't too happy with Tucker, and Aragon had it in for Sam. They were the ones that lied constantly and made excuses, and hid Danny's injuries.

But worst of all, they were in trouble because they helped Danny keep his secret.

"Is it wrong to say I take some satisfaction in the fact that Jazz will get in trouble too?"

So Sam had been thinking the same thoughts. "I would think so," Tucker answered. "But she is currently safe, locked in her room pouring over exam notes."

"Crap, we still have to study for those." Sam muttered.

Frostbite's igloo was a spot in the distance, but slowly coming closer. Soon they entered the ice-building and avoided the yeti-like ghost's gaze as they gently laid Danny on the cot once more. Tucker was the first to look up. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...we should have stayed behind and listened to what you had to say."

"Really?" Frostbite said sarcastically. Dora frowned and glanced between them before hesitantly speaking up.

"May I ask what is going on with Sir Phantom?"

Frostbite waved a paw at Tucker and Sam, signalling for them to tell Dora the headache-inducing week they've had. With a sigh, Sam launched into the rest of the story and Dora was appropriately horrified at the end.

"What will Sir Phantom do?" She asked with wide eyes. Tucker shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as ours." He said wearily. There was a grunt from the cot, and Danny slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

"Oh man...what happened?"

"Apparently when the ectoplasm starts to replenish itself, your ghost half will randomly come up so the ectoplasm distribution is even. That's why you weren't supposed to transform yourself. You might disrupt the ectoplasm process." Sam explained.

The halfa frowned, but before he could speak another green ripple charged through his body and Danny Fenton was sitting in front of them. "Ouch..."

"Does it hurt?" Tucker asked.

Danny arched an eyebrow. "That's generally why people say ouch." He ran a hand through his messy black hair and sighed. "I suppose I better ask now. How much did my parents see?"

"Green eyes and white streaks and your body rippling with green electricity," Sam said. "So...what do we do now?"

Danny rubbed his blue eyes tiredly and thought hard and carefully. He had gotten out of tight spots before. He had managed to keep his secret. If Vlad tattled on Danny, Danny tattled on Vlad. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were loyal, and kept his secret. He supposed it was only a matter of time before the residents of the Zone knew. They didn't go revealing his secret; they just tried to give Phantom bad press in Amity.

But his parents were the ghost hunters of Amity Park. They were bent on tearing apart ghosts molecule by molecule and inventing things that could kill him-well, half of him-with a single blast. They wouldn't agree with the fact that not all ghosts are bad. They certainly would be horrified to learn that Danny was friends with some of them, and refused to kill his enemies.

"They are your parents, Danny."

The halfa looked up in surprise. Sam and Tucker were watching him carefully. Sam was the one that had pulled him out of his thoughts. "I know..."

"They'll love you no matter what, I'm positive."

"I know..." Danny muttered and frowned. "I suppose I couldn't keep this up forever."

"You do realize we are going to be in major trouble?" Tucker said with a slightly nervous look.

"Then we better get it over with." Danny stood up and glanced at Frostbite and Dora. "Thanks for everything."

"Anything for the Great One." Frostbite bowed. Danny awkwardly bowed back. Dora smiled softly at him.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Sir Phantom."

"Thanks. Well, we better get going." Danny waved goodbye to his two ghost allies and the three headed back into the twisting blizzard.

...

Maddie gripped the wheel of the Fenton Van tightly, her eyes frantically scanning the sidewalks and parks as she roared through the streets of Amity. She was nervous, frightened and furious at how Sam and Tucker grabbed Danny and ran.

Why had Danny's eyes turned green? Why had white streaks appeared in his hair? Why was he rolling on the ground in pain, sparking with strange green electricity? What did Sam and Tucker know that they didn't?

"There they are!" Jack hollered. Maddie slammed on the brakes and quickly followed Jack's finger. The three kids were exiting the alley, pale and shivering.

Maddie jumped from the Van and ran to her son. Danny only got a sight of blue before he was engulfed in a hug so tight he was sure his ribs cracked. "Mom! Mom I'm fine! Let go!"

Maddie let go of her son and Jack lumbered over to them. She glowered at all three and said in a rather dangerous voice, "What happened back there and where did you go?"

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances. Danny seemed to be thinking of a way to explain when the green electricity came back. He winced in pain, but it was not as bad as the first time. He beckoned his parents into the alley and concerned, they followed. Sam and Tucker stood guard, silently pleading for everything to turn out well.

Maddie reached for her son in worry but Danny gently waved it off. Soon two blue rings surrounded him and after a second, the familiar black-suited ghost they loathed appeared in his place. Danny nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Mom, Dad...I'm Danny Phantom."

Sam glanced over her shoulder and sighed when Jack dropped in a dead faint. Maddie was staring at her son wide-eyed, gaping like a fish. "Well...no screams or blasting of guns."

"Yet..." Tucker muttered, and winced when Sam punched him in the shoulder for his smart remark.


	12. Explanations

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P**

**Explanations**

It took a while to get Jack to come to, but a piece of fudge did the trick. Maddie was white-faced and hadn't said a single word since the revelation. Danny was growing increasingly nervous, and he was certain he put grooves on the back of his neck due to the many times he scratched it. Maddie beckoned them to the Fenton Van, and without a word they followed, making sure no one was around to see Danny Phantom climb into a van with two ghost hunters and two nerds.

It would seem very suspicious.

The ride was deathly quiet. Sam knew they couldn't talk about this in an alley. It was still a public place. The fact that the Fentons hadn't blasted Danny or called him names gave Tucker a smidgen of hope.

They were now in the Fenton's living room. Danny was wedged between Sam and Tucker on the old and worn couch. His breathing was shallow, and Tucker was certain he would go into a panic attack if his parents didn't speak soon. Sam was playing with a loose black thread, her violet eyes darting around the living room. No doubt looking for a possible escape route if things got ugly...

Of course, he might just be the only paranoid one.

Jazz shuffled down the stairs, her eyes wide with shock and fear as she settled herself into the armchair by the fireplace. "What did you guys _do_?"

Danny rubbed his glowing green eyes and sighed heavily. "It's a long story, and I'd rather get the current situation over with, if you don't mind."

His body crackled with green electricity and once more he was Danny Fenton. His parents came back downstairs and faced the four teens with frowns. Maddie had gotten some colour back in her face, but Jack still had the shocked look in his eyes.

"How?"

It was a simple question. Sam sunk lower in the cushions and avoided eye contact. Danny took a deep breath and launched into a hurried explanation. "When you created the Fenton Portal, I told Sam and Tucker about it. They wanted to see it even though I told them it didn't work. We snuck into the lab when you weren't home and I put on a jumpsuit for protection. It didn't work. When I entered the portal my hand slipped and hit the on button. It gets fuzzy after that..."

Sam didn't say anything, so Tucker picked up the story. "We heard a terrible scream and the portal started sparking and glowing green. Danny fell out of the portal just as Sam unplugged the thing, but he was unconscious. We got a really nasty shock when we saw Danny had white hair and green eyes. We couldn't think of anything to do but wait. For a horrible ten minutes, we thought he was dead."

"I woke up, and pretty much freaked at the expressions Sam and Tucker were giving me. I checked my reflection and couldn't figure out what had happened to me. Then my foot got stuck in the floor."

"It took a long time to get him out. Danny started freaking out because he was a ghost, and he shouted 'I want to be human again!' To our surprise, he did become human. Danny Fenton."

"So...Sam and Tucker helped me figure out how to control my transformations and helped me pick a ghost name. Then we spent almost two months training. After that, I became Danny Phantom when I realized that I could help Amity by stopping the ghosts that came through the portal."

There was a long silence after this. Sam finally looked up from the floor and regarded the Fentons expressions. Maddie seemed to be thinking how this was possible while Jack looked flabbergasted.

"You told Jazz, but not us?" Danny winced at the hurt tone in his mother's voice.

"No! She found out by accident. I don't think I would have told her if she hadn't found out herself."

"Thanks." Jazz muttered.

Danny tossed her an apologetic smile before turning back to his parents. "And...How could I tell you? You're ghost hunters bent on tearing ghosts apart molecule by molecule. Our views would clash."

Maddie frowned in confusion. "How so?"

"First of all, not all ghosts are bad. Second of all, I am friends with these not bad ghosts. Third of all, I don't 'destroy' my enemies. I suck them into the thermos and put them back in the Zone where they belong."

"You're friends with ghosts?" Maddie seemed appalled by this statement. Danny sighed.

"Yes, I am. I knew you wouldn't like it!"

"Sweetie, you have to admit, this is going to take some getting used to. What on Earth made you go into the portal anyway?"

Sam slumped as far back as she could go and feebly raised her hand. "That was me. I convinced Danny to check it out. I had no idea that Danny would become half-ghost!"

"Danny, you could have been severely injured! If you've been fighting ghosts all this time, how come I've never seen as much as a scratch on you?" Maddie demanded, hands on her hips and facing her son.

An awkward and nervous silence fell over the room once more. Jazz decided to speak this time. "Danny has super healing. He normally hides out at Sam or Tucker's and I...cover for him," she finished nervously, averting her eyes and staring at the family portrait hanging on the wall.

"You all have been lying to us this entire time?" Maddie whispered.

"Yeah..." Danny muttered.

Maddie was angry, certainly. Her son kept the biggest secret of his life from her and her husband and dealt with the ghost problem with his two best friends and sister. She should have had a clue when those three girl ghosts tried to take over Amity. Sam was well skilled with Fenton weapons.

But her son had been scared. Scared of what his parents would think of him. And that matter had to be dealt with immediately. Punishments could come later.

Danny gave a yelp when his mother smothered him with a tight hug. Jack, who was continually trying to process the information given to him, smiled widely and joined in the hug. Jazz tried sneaking away to study but found herself being pulled into the Fenton group hug. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other and nodded. They slowly backed out of the living room and crept out the front door, leaving the Fentons to their family moment.

"I guess Danny had nothing to worry about this whole time after all." Tucker mused as he and Sam shuffled down the street, the sun slowly setting and casting an orange glow over Amity.

Sam grinned. "I always knew his parents would accept him for who he is. Now all Danny has to do is give his parents a crash course in which ghosts are bad and which ghosts are good."

"Do you think we'll get off scot-free?" Tucker asked hopefully.

Sam snorted. "Not a chance Tuck, not a chance."

**Well...that's it. Thanks to all of you for reviewing, I really appreciate it :) I admit I struggled a bit with the concluding chapter, but I hope this is satisfying. **

**Now, I have two DP stories I'm thinking of, but I only want to start on one. So if you could please choose one you would like to see, that'd be great. I am awful at making decisions :P**

**Great Responsibilities:** _**Danny now belongs to the world after the events of Phantom Planet. Lancer isn't giving him slack, his parents fuss more than usual, Danny is pretty sure that Vlad is back from space, Dani comes to live with them and Sam is finally his girlfriend. But now that his secret is out, he has to deal with stalkers, a new powerful and violent ghost enemy bent on destruction and the suspicious Guys in White. Not only that, but Tucker is beginning to feel the pressure of being the youngest mayor of Amity Park. Wait...did Clockwork just kidnap Tucker? What the heck man!**_

**Mission Peace:**_**Sequel to Project Ghost. Valerie is now a part of Team Phantom, but she hasn't grasped the concept of not destroying ghosts. The inhabitants of the Zone still hold grudges over her cruel behaviour, and declare war, the first one in centuries to be waged against humans. Valerie rallies the ghost hunters of Earth and prepares for battle. Danny, Sam and Tucker are forced to play peace keepers and stop the war before it's too late and-did someone just take Val as a hostage? Why is he holding Dan's thermos?**_

_**Curse you Clockwork!**_

**Well, two stories. I hope you'll help me chose one :)**

**Until next time, **

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
